


Addicted

by Butterfly



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon falls in love like he's going to die from it (and other people will, too).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> "Addicted" is performed by Kelly Clarkson.

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   



End file.
